


Boys

by champagne_enema



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Psychology, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagne_enema/pseuds/champagne_enema
Summary: Lance is pining for Shiro, but someone else might be pining for Lance.





	Boys

**Author's Note:**

> this is a wip and petty much all I have to offer in this drought,,,, there's a lotta shit going on irl so sorry if anyone actually likes what I write haha I'm a m e s s,,
> 
> If you're following my fic [Chaotic Disposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830090), then know that I will be updating in the next few weeks, and I'm actually working on an upcoming a/b/o klance fic so look out for that,,

Lance only goes to the football games to support Hunk.  
  
At least, that's what he _tells_ himself. No one really believes him, not even Hunk. If he's being honest, the games themselves usually end up being insanely boring. They last almost the whole evening and lead far into the night, resulting in Lance's fingers turning red and his face wrapped in a scarf in an attempted to fight the chill. But he has to support his best friend, _right_ ?  
  
Okay, maybe he wants to ogle Shiro a bit, too. And who can blame him? Shiro is a god among men. He's got abs for days and his jawline could cut through _stone_ . Lance is a _weak_ man, okay? He can't help but zero in on Shiro's ass while he runs across the field. Those tight football pants firmly cupping each cheek, lifting and emphasizing on their delectable roundness.  
  
So he claims he goes for Hunk, but all of his friends know he goes for Shiro.  
  
He claims his presence at football practice is for Hunk as well. Hunk is his ride home, after all. So no one ever questions his presence as he sits in the bleachers, watching all of the muscular boys work out and sweat and, on good days, whip off their shirts. Lance can't be faulted.  
  
Hunk is in the middle of tossing the football to one of his teammates when he meets Lance's eye and waves. Lance waves back, momentarily distracted from his observations of the drop of sweat trailing down Shiro's beautifully curved face. _Man_ , Shiro is hotter than hell.  
  
Anyway, he waves at Hunk with a smile, and looks down at the book on his lap.  
  
_Their Eyes Were Watching God_ . It's a bit of a tough read, being that it was assigned in his AP English Language and Composition class. He regrets taking the class, honestly, and still gripes at Pidge for convincing him to sign up for it.  
  
It's too hot to read, Lance decides (and he's totally not procrastinating, _no sir_ ), so he goes back to eyeing Takashi Shirogane in all of his sexy glory.  
  
Damn, his _abs_ have abs.  
  
Shiro glances up, miraculously, and meets Lance's gaze. His mind fizzes out at the contact, screaming at him in astounded elation. _Fuck fuck fuck he's looking at me what do I do? do I wave? do I smile? do I take off all of my clothes and wait for him to plunder me?_  
  
Shiro bobs his head in acknowledgement, smirking in a knowing way. Lance moves on autopilot, nodding in return, before freaking the fuck out. What the literal _fuck_ does that mean? Why did he smile like that? _does he know something I don't?_  
  
And finally he thinks: _why am I like this?_

* * *

He sits in Physics and thinks. Really thinks about what the stupid smile meant. When he'd brought it up to Hunk, the taller boy had given him an incredulous look. "Lance, I'm sure he was just being friendly. Why don't you just try talking to him, instead of uselessly pining?"  
  
Hahaha, yeah, _right_. Like that was gonna happen. Lance was content with observing from afar. He couldn't get hurt that way.

He's one of the fist kids in Psychology, mostly due to the fact that the Physics room is right next door. Mr. Smythe, or Coran, glances from his computer and grins while Lance settles down in his desk, right up front.

“Good at ya, Lance. How ya goin?”

His accent is thick; most would say it's Australian, but the amount of times that Coran talked about 'back in New Zealand’ proved that it wasn't. He was a Kiwi through and through.

“Alright. Hey, actually, can I ask for your professional opinion?”

Coran may be a psychology teacher, but back in the day he was a psychologist. He likes to tell his horror stories sometimes if the class prompts him. It's really easy to get Coran off topic to get out of school work.

“Of course, I'd be glad to.”

“Okay, awesome. So, I have this friend. And my friend is having boy troubles, of the football player variety. And during practice yesterday, the player that I― uh, _my friend_ , has a crush on kinda smirked at him? Like, he knew something? I don't know, it was weird. What do you think it means?”

Coran looks amused by the time Lance finishes his rant. “well, m’boy, it depends on the look. You, or your 'friend’, could've seen the look differently than how it actually happened,”

Lance deflates, but Coran keeps talking. “But, this football player could be trying to subconsciously talk to your friend. Perhaps this football player likes your 'friend’ just as much as he likes him.”

His frown turns into a giddy smile. “You think?”

Coran beams back. “Well, if this football player is who I think it is, then I think you might have nothing to worry about.”

“Oh, man! Should I ask him out?”

“That's up to you, but I think Hunk would say yes regardless.”

Woah, _what?_

 _“_ Woah, _what?”_

“This football player is Hunk, yes?”

“What?? Coran, _no_ ! Hunk and I are _just friends_ . What makes you think that― me and _Hunk_ ?” Lance breaks off to laugh. “No way, _no_ . I'm talking about _Shiro._ ”

Coran blinks in what Lance assumes is shock. “Oh. Shiro? I suppose he might have some sort of feelings, I'd have to see for myself,”

The bell rings, and Lance moves to his seat so Coran can get to teaching.

Lance glances across the room, where Shiro sits. He's doodling in his notebook, varsity jacket slipped off to pool behind him. Lance stares dreamily.

But somehow Shiro's face isn't able to pull him into a daydream as usual. He keeps hearing Coran saying that _Hunk_ , his best friend since _diapers_ , might have feelings for him.

_What???_

* * *

“And then, get this, Coran thought _you_ were the football player! And was all ‘Hunk would totally fuck your brains out’. Crazy, right?”

Hunk gives him a funny look. “I doubt he said those exact words.”

“Well, _no_ , but it's basically what he meant. Isn't that funny?”

Hunk frowns at the wheel. “I guess. I mean, it _would_ be weird if we went out, right?”

Lance gives him a confused look. His tone is kinda weird, almost melancholy. “Yeah, that's what I told Coran. I mean, you're practically my _brother_. I'm not Cersei Lannister, for Christ sake. Even though she kicks ass.”

Hunk doesn't say anything, just drives. It's quiet. Lance takes his feet off the dashboard. “Did I make things weird? I'm sorry.”

Hunk jolts, as if he was in heavy thought. He waves Lance off. “No, man, of course not. I'm just― practice was rough today,”

“Ohh man, I could tell. Shiro got all sweaty, I could totally see through his shirt,”

“Yeah,”

Hunk pulls up to Lance's house. The two live a block away from each other, so it's easiest just to carpool. Lance is about to get out, but Hunk still looks like someone murdered his puppy.

Lance reaches out and puts his hand on Hunk's shoulder. “You alright, HanHan?”

The nickname is ancient, only used in dire situations. It's too embarrassing otherwise.

Hunk smiles, but it looks forced. “Of course, _Daisy_.”

Oh man, Lance misses the good old days. The nicknames remind him of life when he wasn't so stressed all of the time.

“Just checkin’. Call me if anything comes up, Kay?”

Hunk smiles wider, and this time it's real. It looks bittersweet, but definitely _real_.

“Yeah, alright,”

**Author's Note:**

> bug me to actually write on my [tumblr](https://smelly-milk.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/smellymilky?lang=en)


End file.
